kuksoolwonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Jimwitz/Archives/1
Yellow Belt Hard to say. If you are asking wether we should change yellow stripe belt to yellow stripe, I think so. At my school (North Austin with Master Byung In Lee) we simply take the same white belt and tape stripes on it. I propose the name white belt/yellow stripe. 14:52, 26 December 2006 (UTC) advanced things I do not. I am still working on the first degree black belt forms and have not heard of those techniques. Sorry. And yes I do go to Master Lee. Who is your master? 20:38, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Main Page Hi Jim. What's the problem with the Main Page. Can I help? Angela talk 21:55, 3 January 2007 (UTC) Yellow belt/ adminship I have done some work on the Yellow belt page, even though that was about 8 years ago for me. I also would like to request adminship, seeing as I may be needed to protect pages, and block users when you are not on, and you are currently the only other person who can do anything like that. I am also an admin on the Rs wiki (my user there (proof)). 03:02, 4 January 2007 (UTC) Re:Megalodon99 :Though I did not really appoint him I know I speak for the Rswiki when I say that Mega was given sysop rights, because: *He had been around for a good time, made many positive edits and was excellent at reverting vandalisim without using the rollback method. He was appointed so that he could help with further maintanence of the wiki, and im sure he could do the same for you. --Whiplash 01:29, 5 January 2007 (UTC) The Test I have already done all the polls. My answers were: #B - Martial Art #A - Blue belt #C - 11 #B - Pu Sah Bum Nim #B - In Hyuk Suh #A - BoolKyo MuSool 12:54, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Award Award Award Award User of the week Thank you very much, but I think you should be the first one (being founder and all). I also propose that we have a User of the Week award. 19:23, 7 January 2007 (UTC) Re:Active Yes, I am still active. I juat have a lot of school to do, I should be on Sat/Sun more than weekdays. Ps, we need to create barnstars so that you can make 'crats. 02:47, 13 January 2007 (UTC) Words of advice Hmm...not sure exactly what you were looking for here, but I'll just give some general advice. # Organization is key. You or someone who has good organizational skills and is good at getting the "big picture" needs to at least have a good vision of what they want the wiki to be and how they want it to look. Start with the overview, but the more detail you can articulate the better. # Get the word out. Spread the word to everyone you can on the internet. Post on some related high-traffic bulletin boards, MySpace pages, etc. # Get help. You won't be able to do this by yourself or it will fail. From the people who join as a result of #2, give people ownership of the project. This may be in the form of admin rights, user of the month, rewards, etc.; be creative. People will only invest in something they can be proud of, and recognition of their work will help encourage this. Well, there's just random thoughts. Good luck! WhiteBoy 20:23, 13 January 2007 (UTC) Award 24.173.71.114 It's Wikipedia's policy to never carry out permanent bans on IPs, even when they're sources of violation. I can't however guarantee that this IP won't be banned for short periods (usually not longer than 24 hours) when there is excessive vandalism coming from it. --SoothingR Red belt hyung Yes it is. That means that it is learned at that level, not is a requirement for that level. 00:38, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Re:Archive I will archive it when it reaches 25 messages. I will continue doing that every 25 more messages. I also understand about the senior moment. That describes about 70% of my life. 01:54, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Awards I think we should put (in brackets) the requirements for each award on the pages. I am especially interested in what you say on the Portal and Userbox awards. P.S. Your talk page is getting kind of long also. 01:59, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Userboxes and test to things #You have not created (if that was what you meant by "found") 15 Userboxes. There are not even that many on the wiki. Why did you get the award? #giving other people the test when the answers are on my talk page is not fair. I could create another account and get adminship just by copying the answers. Regards, 02:08, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Re:Ice Yes it is. I am looking out my window and seeing snow. It's totally awesome. 19:41, 16 January 2007 (UTC) :We lost power for a time this morning too. Thanks Thanks for the award. You may want to put the and on your page, and delete the ones that those two replace. 16:03, 17 January 2007 (UTC) Re:Spelling I totally agree. The only solution I can think of is copying and pasting into something like microsoft word. 16:34, 17 January 2007 (UTC) Re:Main Page The new one. I like what you have done. 16:34, 17 January 2007 (UTC) From Jason1991 I can't remember much about Kuk Sool Won. Jason1991 01:35, 20 January 2007 (UTC) Test Test